


Chocolatada

by TagTheScullion



Series: Camp Jupiter Confidential: a Series of Short Stories [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, bc i refuse to believe jason and reyna were anything short of best friends, but it could be 'pre ship' if it makes you happy, i thought of it as a bromance, it's just two kids talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagTheScullion/pseuds/TagTheScullion
Summary: Chocolatada: (from Spanish: chocolate milk) a hot drink made by mixing milk or water with chocolate powder. Reyna's absolutely favourite beverage in the world.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Camp Jupiter Confidential: a Series of Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Chocolatada

**Author's Note:**

> Jason and Reyna bonding over silly stuff. This two kids fooling around whenever they don't have to pretend to be tough and serious is the hill I've chosen to die on. (I pictured them around 13, when Reyna had spent only a few months at CJ).

“I just can’t get over it,” Reyna snickered.

Jason prayed his cheeks didn’t redden too much, “I’m trying.”

Reyna must’ve noticed the defensiveness in his voice.

“I’m only teasing you,” she nudged him with her shoulder as they walked down to the barracks together. “I find it funny that you can speak Latin better than a Catholic priest but you can’t say ‘ _chocolatada_ ’.”

“It has so many syllables, though, and Spanish is much harder than Latin,” Jason muttered.

“It’s pronounced almost the same,” Reyna said.

“Besides, be fair,” he insisted. “It’s not an important word to learn.”

She scoffed, “Important if you want to speak to _me_ in Spanish.”

Jason fought a smile. Reyna smirked next to him.

“See?” she said. “Even you know it’s true.”

“You’re not _eight_ ,” he stated. “Shouldn’t you start drinking something else rather than hot chocolate?”

Reyna’s horrified expression was enough to make Jason chuckle.

“Now why in Pluto’s unholy name would I do _that_?!” she exclaimed. “That’s sacrilege.”

“Well, for one,” Jason shrugged. “Pluto really isn’t _unholy_ , that’s a misconception. If we took monotheistic terms into our religion, he’s playing both God and Satan. He controls both Heaven and Hell. And second, most adults prefer coffee. Maybe tea.”

Reyna scoffed, “Yeah, and that’s why they’re always upset, and they complain so much.”

“Hmm.”

He had to give her that. It was true, adults looked angry all the time.

“So,” Reyna said, after a short silence, looping her arm around Jason’s. “I’ve been thinking about what you suggested. Taking classes, and all that.”

Jason waited in silence for her to continue.

“I guess... I suppose it couldn’t hurt, right?” she looked up at him —not by much, Jason had yet to hit his growth spurt and it annoyed him to no end—. “If someday I want to leave Camp, and study somewhere else...”

“You’d need to know the basics?” he guessed. “Don’t worry. You’ll be the first female president with or without middle school education.”

Reyna didn’t blush —a fact Jason wasn’t jealous of. At all— but she did look flattered with that.

“Teach you boys a thing or two,” she rolled her eyes.

“You could make Spanish mandatory in schools,” Jason offered. “Make sure we _americanos_ start appreciating bilingualism.”

“You mean, make sure you learn how to say ‘ _chocolatada_ ’?” she asked innocently.

“That’s one hell of a plan for such a simple feat,” he said.

“Go big or go home, Jason,” Reyna said. She looked away and, as an afterthought, added, “And I’m never going back home.”

“You wouldn’t need to,” Jason smiled softly. “ _This_ is your home now.”


End file.
